ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Trial Size Trial by Fire
There must be a reputation requirement on this, as he is not giving me the quest. I'll try and work out what it is.TheMysteriousX 22:41, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Ok just tried to fight as a 17 smn and just got owned. That was my bad sould of waited till 20 but couldn't wait wanted it then and there. Have a few tips to add for this fight. First if you die you do not loose exp but you wont be able to do the fight again for a few days ether. Going to try and find out how meny days you have to wait. luv Arianndra ; ; Arianndra 18:34, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Ok if you die you have to wait to the next game day. Arianndra 16:22, 15 August 2008 (UTC) This appears to be 24 game days rather than 24 hours.--McGoonagle 10:36, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Tips 1. Look on YouTube for the trial size avatars ("trial size trial by fire" etc), most of these people know the trick to defeat the avatar regardless of their element. 2. Setup your macros. You need macros for Yagudo Drinks, Ethers, Summoning Carbuncle, Retreat/Attack, Astral Flow and Searing Light 3. Buy 1 Yagudo Drink, and 2 Ethers (Ether+1 is fine aswell). (On Gilgamesh server this is roughly 4k) 4. Get to the NPC and do as the wiki says to get to the battle. (keep reading before actually doing this however) 5. Run halfway up the stairs as you've seen on the youtube videos by now, then use your Yagudo Drink and also summon Carbuncle. 6. Run then walk up the stairs and try to make your pet attack Ifrit while being as far away as possible (roughly 19.5). 7. As soon as your pet has landed it's first hit (confirmation needed if there's a difference if the pet's attack misses), use your 2h (Astral Flow) followed by Searing Light on Ifrit. 8. Run down as far as possible back to where you started. 9. Use one of your two ethers, then summon Carbuncle. 10. If the avatar is nowhere to be seen when you've summoned Carbuncle, make sure to Retreat your pet until it gets close enough. 11. Attack with your pet (if necessary) and use Searing Light again on Ifrit. 12. Let your pet distract the avatar once again and run to the very top. 13. Use your last ether and start summoning Carbuncle once again. 14. Do everything like you did at the bottom, and finish him off with the Searing Light. He'll definitely be dead by now. Remaining hints: * If the avatar doesn't die after 3 times, cast Dia on it. It is most likely left with very little HP. * Don't bring more than you need. These battles are quality before quantity. Even if you do bring more things, your 2h only lasts for 3 minutes, and that only gives you time to perform 3 Searing Light attacks. * If you're gonna play it safe and get buffs before doing this, I would mainly recommend casting Aquaveil on yourself because there's always a risk that your summon dies too early and you fear it will hit you before you can finish summoning Carbuncle again. * These tips assume and expect you to use White Mage as your Support Job. * Attacking these monsters on the days that they are weak does have significance, but it's absolutely not the trick to get all avatars. I fought Ifrit on Watersday, and after 3 Searing Light's, He was left at 4% of his HP. Even though I managed to get him down with Dia and auto-attacks, the same day I took on Garuda easily neither on the right or wrong day. gnutrophy@gmail.com 03:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC)